


The Fire

by Bigchungus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, These two love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigchungus/pseuds/Bigchungus
Summary: Greil and Elena do what adults who love each other very much do.





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a state of absolute shock for the past 100 years that the big man himself, Greil the stone cold legend doesn't have any fan fiction about Elena wetting his whistle. I'm trying to fill the void.

Greil didn't really want to do this. Hell, he didn't really have to do it, but here he was. The dull thunks of axe to wood echoed through the trees and into the night air. His hands were freezing- he knew he should've put on his gloves. 

The fire back at his and Elena’s tent had wilted down significantly, and despite Elena’s words against him going out to get more wood, that the night probably wouldn't get too cold and they could bear through it, Greil’s damned pride and constant need to please his wife had taken over and he assured her with a hug and kiss that he would return shortly with more wood. He told her to wait inside the tent and stay beautiful, and she gave him a smile, a radiant, genuine expression, and he felt his heart melt.

Thunk. Thunk. Greil stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow, letting out a deep exhale. He examined the bisected logs of wood strewn about him, counting in his head. That would do for now, or at least until around midday tomorrow. Greil bent down, collecting the pieces of kindle. 

He began walking the short distance back to the small camp, his thoughts taking a familiar path leading to his beloved wife. The two had been married for a few years, although it felt like they had been united ages ago. In the best way possible, of course. Their relationship was most definitely the highlight of both his and Elena’s lives, and Greil often found himself giddy in her presence, like some pup would be with a childhood girlfriend. At least Elena reciprocated, he thought to himself. 

There were many nights they had spent, especially after making love, where the pair had spent hours and hours talking and laughing about everything and nothing. In those moments, with Elena’s head and hand rested on his bare chest, naked as the day the Goddess made them, giggling like children, Greil felt as though they were the happiest people on Earth. 

His mind came to a pleasant slow once he arrived back at the camp. He heard Elena shuffling about inside their tent, presumably rearranging their belongings. Greil expertly set a few logs on the fire, thanking the Goddess that the fire had not completely gone out while he was gone, sparing him from the tedious and frustrating task of relighting it. He straightened up, admiring his work.

“Greil?” Elena called from inside the tent. The soft voice was more of a summon than a need for confirmation. Greil turned his head towards the tent. “Coming, my love.”

The tent was an average size, containing little more than a straw bed for two on the cloth floor and their bags filled with clothing and weapons. Both Elena and Greil preferred to travel light.

Elena broke into another smile upon seeing her husband enter the tent. She thought of him as an extremely handsome man, with a large muscular build and a strong face, topped with light brown hair. She remembered nearly stopping in her tracks the first moment she saw him. She had been slightly intimidated by him at first, but he soon proved to be as kind as he was mighty.

“Hello there,” Greil said. “The fire’s going strong, dear, hopefully you can feel some of the heat from where you're sitting.” He stopped just short of their bed, his hands rested on his hips. 

The two stared at each other in comfortable ambience, Greil’s eyes following the gentle lines and slopes up Elena’s body, which was covered only with a white cotton shift and a blanket pulled up to her waist. He tried not to let his sight linger on her pink, perky nipples which were just visible through the thin fabric, but was outed as unsuccessful when Elena spoke up.

“Is anything catching your eye, milord?” She jested, gently cupping one of her breasts. Greil felt a heat spread across his cheeks, and quickly averted his eyes. She could be very forward when she wanted to be. He laughed, albeit a little nervously. “I-I'm sorry, Elena, obviously I should learn to be more of a gentleman.” 

She chuckled lightly in response. She laid back, supporting herself with one bent arm. She patted her thigh, whispering, “come here, Greil,”.

The two shared a long, tender kiss. Greil gently cupped his wife's face while practically straddling her hips, gently stroking her soft, fair skin with his thumbs. She sighed lightly and leaned deeper into his embrace.

Eventually, she ended the kiss and leaned back to her original position, her husband starting to get visibly excited and eager to continue. She placed her free hand on a large, trembling thigh and began to stroke it, looking to her love to see his reaction to the contact. She saw his chest rising and falling with lust, his breath hot and eyes dark. It took very little to get Greil to such an aroused state, which he had told her was a testament to her attractiveness.

Elena knew that although Greil was a very romantic man, he was also very blunt. He could take physical teasing to a point, but after that his silent impatience overtook his arousal. He always felt guilty about this personality trait when it became present during a few instances in the bedroom, as he knew his wife was just trying to entertain him further before getting to the main event. He would apologize, give Elena a kiss on the lips, then excuse himself to the washroom. Elena preferred to avoid these instances, as did Greil, so they kept things simple. 

She reached her hand forward and gently undid the button on the front of his pants. She heard him take a shakey breath, and flitted her eyes to his face, grinning slightly upon seeing him focusing intensely on his arousal and her hand so very near it. 

Elena gently rubbed her husband’s erection through his underclothes, before pulling it out from it’s confines and gently squeezing it, tracing her thumb along the underside of his sizable uncut member. She kept this up until enough precum had leaked from Greil’s exposed tip, allowing her to stroke him more smoothly. He gripped the sides of the bed, leaning his head back and panting softly.

“B-by the Go-Ggh hnnggh…”, was just about all he could form at the moment, but she forgave him for his ineloquence. 

While Elena knew just how to please him, Greil did not want the fun to end so quickly. He eventually placed a hand on Elena’s busy one, and she took it as a signal to withdraw. After taking a moment to compose himself, Greil scooted backward until just his knees were on the bed, promptly making his intentions known by pulling down the blanket that lay over his love’s lap. They had gotten pretty good at communicating without words, and Elena sat up to slip her shift above her head and onto the ground with an almost regality before laying back down, leaving her completely nude for Greil’s pleasure.

He spent a bit too long admiring every inch of her now exposed physique. Her flushed, creamy skin; her large, plump chest; her shapely figure; the bristly blue hair that sat above her beautiful, wet vagina. He had the thought that if he were to magically lose his eyesight that very moment, he would still live as a very happy man if he were to simply remember his wife's stunning body.

He was once again snapped back into the present by Elena’s voice. “I'm glad that you still find me as attractive as you did on our wedding night, milord.”

Greil blinked, staring at her with slight confusion, mixed with amusement. “How could I not? You're the most beautiful woman in Tellius,” he stated matter-of-factly. Elena beamed, eliciting a similar expression in return. 

Greil crawled back onto the bed until he was on all fours looming over Elena. He began giving quick pecks all over her neck and collarbone, feeling his heart hammer especially hard when he pecked a specific spot near her ear where she was ticklish, making her squeal. He worked his way down to her breasts, slowly lowering his body down onto hers so he may press his face against the pillowy mounds. She moaned softly, running a hand through his hair and resting the other on a rock hard bicep. 

He began suckling on one of her firm nipples, and Elena saw spots in her vision. The hand that had been on Greil’s bicep flew to his back, firmly grasping the yellow fabric of his tunic. They both froze a little, realizing that Greil was still very much clothed. They exchanged a look that said, ‘how did we forget that?’. Reading her mind, he quickly sat up, removing his shirt and his pants that, until that point, had been situated just above knee level. Elena bit her lip and instinctively opened up the space between her legs a fraction. Now just as naked as his partner and feeling noticeably more free, Greil got back to thoroughly working his lover. 

Despite the small hiccup, they fell back into rhythm with ease, and he continued down her body, leaving saliva and faint red marks in his wake. He slowed down when he reached her nether regions. He made eye contact with her, a way of asking for permission to proceed. She responded with the familiar movement of adjusting her legs so that they were wide open for him. Greil, satisfied with her answer, gripped the underside of her thighs and pulled her entrance towards his mouth. He craned his neck forward a tad and his tongue made contact. 

Elena let out strained, high pitched moans as her talented husband skillfully alternated between flicking and nipping at her bud and slipping his tongue as deep into her vagina as he could and wiggling it around. Her back arched as she dug her nails into his scalp.   
“Oh! Oh! Oh, Greil… agh!” She repeated variants of the phrase- her mind was too fuzzy to come up with anything else. But Greil knew what would really get her. 

He broke out of rhythm for a second, and before Elena could come down from her ecstasy, she felt two large, slick fingers enter her. He began pumping his digits in and out, curling them every so often. He observed with pride his wife covering her mouth, trying her best to suppress loud moans, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the overstimulation. She came soon to her crest, a boiling heat, exploding from her loins outward through her entire body in a wave. 

Greil’s fingers exited her cavity and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. “I hope you're not too spent, my love,” she heard her husband joke, and she did not feel the need to answer, as he knew her answer already. She instead just smiled.

Elena looked down and noticed that Greil was still sporting an erection, and wondered to herself if he had been sustaining that the entire time. Did he always do that? She was surprised she didn't have the answer. 

She brushed fingers through her hair in anticipation as her love grabbed hold of his cock and held it in front of her privates. He began slow, sliding his length along the outside, their parts becoming moist. He grunted a low, brief sound. 

Elena squished her breasts together, excited for the pounding she knew she was going to get. She wrapped her legs around his waist,attempting to further spur Greil on. He snorted and finally gave her what she wanted and then some.

The pace was near frantic. His hands gripped her sides, and she looked positively dwarfed compared to him. In and out, in and out, Greil railed his wife, both of them filling the otherwise silent woods with moans and pants and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Elena very rarely cursed, but the sheer speed and force of what her soulmate was doing to her made a few choice words slip out of her mouth.

Greil spilt his seed inside his darling Elena, and collapsed as carefully as he could, trying not to injure her under his weight. She laid there under him, stroking his sweaty back and giggling to herself when started hearing his snores in her ear. She reached for the blanket that had sat crumpled and forgotten beside her and threw it over top of them. There would presumably be no late night talking this time around, but she didn't mind too much, for she knew there would always be a next time.

Something popped into her head at that moment as she began to feel her husband’s fluids leaking out of her. It had not occurred to her during the act, and she seriously doubted Greil had thought of it either. She could get pregnant from this, couldn't she? Elena felt surprised that she had forgotten to retrieve protection from one of their bags, or at least reminded Greil to do so. She let the outcomes of their lapse in memory float around in her head, before deciding that she too was tired, and there would be time for reflection later. And with that, She closed her eyes and let the crackling of the fire lull her to sleep.


End file.
